The rate at which data is generated and collected is dramatically increasing. Advancements made with respect to storage devices have allowed clients to store large quantities of data for long time periods. However, the size of data increases the complexity of retrieving data, particularly if it is not immediately known which particular data is of interest. More specifically, performing queries on large data structures can result in system expenses, both with respect to resource commitment and time. Further, tools that support general, top-level queries give rise to security concerns (to ensure that users cannot access data for which they have no authorization) and relevancy complications (e.g., to determine whether data is not only a technical match to a search term but is also predicted to be relevant to the search in general and/or context). Some technologies have provided search tools that operate within particular applications. A specific data structure managed by the application can then be queried. However, this technique is limited in terms of the data that can be accessed.